Aikatsu! Passion Stars Episode 17/Transcript
(We once again see the logo with a white background and our main characters appear) Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami: Let's teach and learn from each other! Our passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Passion Stars is about to start! (They pose, smiling and laughing.) (The episode starts in Miss Kanseimiya's classroom. However, it seems that she is not present in the classroom, so the 20 students are there by themselves. They seem to be well-behaved as they do not trash the classroom.) (A tall pale-skinned girl with long, straight light brown hair, brown eyes, and thick black glasses sits at the far left seat in the first row. She turns to two girls who are next to her, one of them being Naomi.) Thick Black Glasses Girl(curious with a hint of concern): Where's Miss Kanseimiya? (The girl next to her--who had tanned skin with medium-length, messy-looking black hair tied in a side ponytail, sharp bright orange eyes, and a skull hairclip in her hair--shrugged her arms.) Skull Hairclip Girl(dismissively): I dunno know. Doin' teacher stuff or somethin'. Naomi(turning to the girl next to her): Raichimiya-san, Miss Kanseimiya is probably busy with a student. Or students. Erena Raichimiya: Aw, come on, Naomin! Jus' call me Erena, okay? We've been together for like, um, 16 or 17 days. Y'know, a lil over two weeks. So don't be so formal wit' me like ya did on yer first few days, 'kay? Naomi: Alright then, Erena. Sorry about that. (She frowns a bit.) Erena(smiling with a dismissive shrug): Aw, s'okay. No biggie. Thick Black Glasses Girl: Is there a new student coming today? (She tilts her head to one side and places an index finger on her chin) I think so. Erena(her eyes widen and her jaw drops): Say whaaaaaaat?! New student? Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Watanabe-chan? Ayana Watanabe: Please call me Ayana-chan, okay? Erena: Awright then, Ayana-chan. What ya be sayin' 'bout some new student, huh? Ayana: The new student might be coming today. Naomi: I wonder what would they be like. Hmm... (Makes a thinking face.) Erena: Maybe a princess from some foreign country or somethin'. Ayana: A PRINCESS?! (She grins from ear to ear.) Erena: Aw, c'mon, Ayana-chan! You're loud for someone quiet. (She holds her ears.) (She sighs.) Yeah, a princess from some foreign country. Ayana(blushes a little out of embarrassment): Oops. (She places a hand over her mouth.) Sorry about that. Erena(smiling with a dismissive shrug): Aw, s'okay. No biggie. Two Students Next to Naomi(looking around excitedly): Princess?! Where, where? Naomi(turning to the two girls): Oh, no princess here. Ayana-san, Erena, and I were just talking about a new student. Two Students Next to Naomi(looking around excitedly again): New student? Where, where? Erena(sighing in exasperation): Aw, jeez! Ayana-chan and Naomin, the two of ya jus' got the Kiyoshi Duo all riled up! Ayana and Naomi: Sorry about that! (Bowing their heads apologetically.) Erena(shrugging dismissively): S'okay. No biggie. (Then we turn to Gekijou and four other students sitting in the row behind Naomi's row.) (Gekijou is sitting behind Naomi and is talking to the girls in her row. Two are listening intently while the other two are encouraging her to tell them a story.) (The two girls with light skin, pale yellow eyes, and had their hair tied up were sitting on the left of her. The taller, older-looking girl wore thin dark gray glasses and had dark blue hair tied in a low braided ponytail. The shorter, younger-looking girl had light blue hair tied up in twin tails with light gray bows.) Braided Ponytail Girl: Nakamura-san, please do entertain us. Tell us about what happened on your late night talk show last night. Twin Tails Girl: Hey, Nakamura! Tell us what happened last night! We missed it! Gekijou:(waving her hands): Alright, alright. I'll tell. Both Braided Ponytail Girl and Twin Tails Girl: We're listening. The Other Two Girls in Gekijou's Row: We're listening, too! (Madeline looks into the classroom carefully, then quickly looks in the opposite direction) Gekijou: Soooo, last night on my late night talk show, the celebrities I interviewed were two kogal idols called Meguchin and Manoko. Braided Ponytail Girl: How did the interview went with them, Nakamura-san? Gekijou: It went great, Rin-san--ehen! We talked about how they become idols without going to an idol school, how they became popular, how they were interested in the kogal culture, how their families and friends reacted. You know, stuff like that. Twin Tails Girl: Anything interesting happened, Nakamura? Hmm? Gekijou(nodding with a grin): Fufufun~! Oh, yeah! You betcha, Miyu! (The four girls at Gekijou's row gasped softly. Then they leaned in a bit closer.) Rin: Tell us, please. Miyu: We insist! Gekijou: Okay then. When I asked them if they were going to be in a movie, they said "yes". Rin, Miyu, and the two other girls at Gekijou's row: And? Gekijou: Meguchin said that it was about two girls who have to fight off some bad guys by using race cars. Rin, Miyu, and the two other girls at Gekijou's row(fascinated): Ohhhhh! That sounds cool! Gekijou: Yeah! I know right? And Manoko said that she and Meguchin were the main characters of that movie. Rin, Miyu, and the two other girls at Gekijou's row(fascinated): That sounds really cool! One of the girls at Gekijou's row: Is that for real? Gekijou: Yeah, you betcha, Yukiko-chan! They said it themselves. One of the other girls at Gekijou's row: Yukiko-chan, isn't that cool? Meguchin and Manoko are in a movie! Yukiko: Yup! I bet it's an action movie, Miyako-chan. (Turns to Gekijou) Hey, Gekijou-chan, are Meguchin and Manoko gonna be in an action movie? It sounds like it. Gekijou: You betcha! I'll let you all know about how the movie turned out and Meguchin and Manoko's thought of it after it shows in theaters. Rin, Miyu, Yukiko, and Miyako: Okay! But does it have a name? Gekijou: Well, it has a working title called "Race Car Fighters." But that might change. (Rin, Miyu, Yukiko, and Miyako chatted amongst themselves about the working title and the real title. Gekijou joined in and talked about the upcoming movie, Meguchin, and Manoko.) (Madeline looks in the classroom again, but this time, she looks through the door until another girl's eyes meet with hers) (Manami is on her desk, being on all fours. She saw Madeline. Manami's eyes met with Madeline's.) (Then we turn to Miryoku and four other students sitting in the row behind Gekijou's row.) (Miryoku sits on the far right seat in the third row. The four other students are talking excitedly about her latest fashion show; she is talking amongst them.) Miryoku: You all have seen my latest fashion show, correct? The Other Girls in Miryoku's Row: Yes! Miryoku: Did you all enjoy it? The Other Girls in Miryoku's Row: Yes! (Madeline slightly blushes, turning back outside the class) Madeline: '''Is this really this the right classroom? (She looks back up at the room number quietly, getting slightly impatient.) (Then everyone became silent and stood up. Manami plopped down from her desk and grouped up with the others.) (The teacher Miss Kanseimiya finally arrives, looking rather flustered. The school representative models Hashibami Asahi AKA Hazel and Moriko Doi AKA Joan are with her. Miss Kanseimiya was panting.) '''Miss Kanseimiya(after she took some deep breaths): Oh, thank goodness, I found you! I thought you wandered off somewhere, Madeline Sycamore-san! I am SO sorry for losing track of you like that! Did you find the classroom okay? After all, you came to the right classroom. Hazel: Don't worry, Miss Kanseimiya. Madeline Sycamore-san arrived here safe and sound. Joan: Yup! She came here just fine! So, don't worry about it, teacher, okay? Madeline: '''I am perfectly alright, Kanseimiya-san, but thank you for your concern. (Madeline curtsies to her.) '''Miss Kanseimiya(lets out a sigh of relief and smiles): Well, I'm glad that you're alright. And now, it's time for you to come on into the classroom. (Miss Kanseimiya, Hazel, and Joan walk into the classroom. The teacher decides to announce Madeline's arrival to the 19 students.) Miss Kanseimiya: Minna-san! Everyone listen~! We have a transfer student coming to Shooting Star Academy today! Her name is Madeline Sycamore. Now I'm sure that lots of you have heard lots about her, including myself. (The entire class cheers, claps, and says words of welcome to Madeline.) Manami(bouncing up and down excitedly while waving one hand in the air): Princess~! Hi, Princess! (Then the class, including Miss Kanseimiya, Hazel, and Joan all give Madeline a huge welcome.) Everyone but Madeline: Welcome to Shooting Star Academy, Idol Princess Madeline Sycamore-san! (Then the students, representative models, and the teacher begin applauding and cheering.) Madeline: '''Bonjour, minna-sama! My name is Madeline Sycamore. I come from Polaris Academy in Sapparo, Hokkaido, and I'm looking forward to the opportunity to work with each of you during my stay. (Then all 19 students chatted amongst themselves about Madeline's long trip.) '''Haruka Kiyoshi: Wow, Reika, the Aikatsu Princess came all the way from Sapparo, Hokkaido to here in Tokyo, Ichikawa City! Reika Kiyoshi: Yeah, Haruka! That's quite a long trip! (The four girls in Miryoku's row talked very excitedly about how Madeline came from all the way from Sapparo, Hokkaido.) (A girl with light tanned skin, dark green eyes, and black hair in an asymmetric cut sat in the far right seat in Manami's row. Manami's row only had four students with one empty seat between Manami and a girl with light skin, sea green hair that has wavy tips, and teal eyes.) Asymmetric Cut Girl(turning to the girl sitting to the left of her): What a long trip. All the way from Sapparo, Hokkaido, huh, Kimiko? (Kimiko--who had light skin, dark brown hair in a messy-looking bun, and light green eyes--turned to the girl next to her right.) Kimiko: Yup. I'd fall asleep on the way on a long trip like that, Yasunari. Yasunari: Yeah, that sounds like you, Kim-chan. Kimiko Yup! Sounds like me, Yaa-chan! (A knock on the door was heard. Everyone became silent. Then it was revealed to be Headmistress Mishou.) (Erena hides under her desk, afraid.) Headmistress Mishou: Hello, minna-san. Now, don't worry, none of you are in trouble. I just came here to make sure the transfer student made to class okay. (Turning to the empty desk where Erena was hiding.) You can come out now, Erena Raichimiya-san. (Erena sat back down in her seat, letting out a sigh of relief.) Headmistress Mishou: Kanseimiya-sensei. Did Madeline Sycamore-san, the transfer student, arrive here all right? I believe I saw the school representative models with you trying to calm you down because you seem to be flustered. Are you okay now, Kanseimiya-sensei? Miss Kanseimiya: Yes, I am, Headmistress Mishou. Hazel and Joan really helped me out. (Hazel and Joan smile with pride for their help for the teacher.) Headmistress Mishou: Well, it's time for Hashibami Asahi--Hazel--and Moriko Doi--Joan--to go to their own class. Their teacher's expecting them. Hazel and Joan: We're going! (Some students from other classes poke their heads into the door to see Madeline.) Headmistress Mishou(shaking her head): Students, please go to your own classes. You'll see her around the school. (The students said, "Aww!", and went back to their own classrooms.) (Hazel and Joan waved good-bye to the class, showing their dark pink school representative models arm bands, and the class waved back and said good-bye to them.) Headmistress Mishou: Well, it seems that I'll be leaving as well. (The class says good-bye to the headmistress and then the door closes.) Miss Kanseimiya(talking to her 19 usual students): Now, class, please introduce yourselves to Madeline-san. (The class introduces themselves to Madeline.) Ayana: Hello, Madeline-san. My name is Ayana Watanabe. Nice to meet you! Erena: Hey, Princess. Name's Erena Raichimiya, but jus' call me Erena, okay? Nice to meet ya! Naomi: Hello, Princess-san. My name is Naomi Inoue. Nice to meet you. Haruka: My name's Haruka Kiyoshi! Reika: And my name's Reika Kiyoshi! Haruka and Reika: Nice to meet you, Princess! Rin: My name is Rin Hasegawa. A pleasure to meet you, Princess-san. Miyu: Hello, Princess. Name's Miyu Hasegawa. Nice to meet you, I guess. Yukiko: Hi, Princess! My name's Yukiko Yamamoto. Nice to meet you! Miyako: Nice to meet you, Princess Madeline! My name's Miyako Ishikawa. Gekijou: Hiya, Princess! I'm Gekijou Nakamura, a member of the successful and famous Nakamura family! (A few cheers and clapping can be heard.) Miryoku: Why, hello there, Princess-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Miryoku Fujihana. Yumi Tanaka: Hey, Princess! My name's Yumi Tanaka. Keiko Takahashi: Nice to meet you, Princess Madeline! I'm Keiko Takahashi. Masuko Satou: I'm Masuko Satou. Pleased to meet you, Princess-san. Mayumi Kimura: My name's Mayumi Kimura. Nice to meet you, Princess. Manami(waving to Madeline): Hi, Princess! Nice to meet you! My name's Manami Hanae! I'm the youngest student at the academy 'cause I'm the only 12 year old here. Michiko Hamasaki: Oh, hello, Princess-san. It's nice to meet you. My name is Michiko Hamasaki. Kimiko Okada: Oh, hey, Princess. Name's Kimiko Okada. Nice to meet you. Yasunari Maeda: Pleasure to meet you, Princess. Name's Yasunari Maeda. Miss Kanseimiya: And I'm the teacher, Asami Kanseimiya-sensei! It's wonderful to meet you, Madeline-san! Madeline: Thank you all for your warm welcome. I look forward to working with you! (Madeline curtsies) Kanseimiya-sensei: We all look forward to working with you, too. (She turns to the empty seat between Manami and Michiko. She looks down at her notebook and found the seating chart for her students.) (She looks at Madeline.) Madeline-san, your seat shall be...between Manami and Michiko-san. (Manami is very happy to hear this. She claps her hands happily.) (Madeline nods and walks to her assigned seat, folding her hands on her desk.) (Manami puts her hands and head on her desk and looks up at Madeline with a smile.) Michiko: Seems like Manami-chan is very happy to have Princess-san at this very seat. (Chuckles at the sight of an adorably happy Manami.) Kimiko: Well, I'm happy, too. That empty seat's finally taken. Yasunari: That empty seat's been there for a few weeks now. We didn't know what to do with it, so Michiko, Kim-chan and I moved around. We even stretched out sometimes to try to cover the gap up. We were going to put it away in the closet, (Points to the closet at the back of the classroom) but sensei said no. I'm also happy that the empty seat's taken. Kanseimiya-sensei: (She adds Madeline to her seating chart.) Well, I'm glad that empty seat's been taken. I didn't know what to do with it, so I let Manami's row did as they pleased with it. I didn't want to put it away because it might be needed and I was right. (She let out a pleased sigh.) Now I currently have 20 students in my classroom. Madeline: I'm glad I could help out with that issue. Manami(nodding in agreement): Yup! Kanseimiya-sensei: Now, how about you kiddos tell Madeline-san what idol activities you are doing or you can tell her what you are going to do, or even what you did. Madeline-san, you can tell them what you did, what are you doing, or what are you planning to do, too. Gekijou: Well, Princess, I have an early morning talk show called "Ohayou! Genjikou's Morning Chat Time!" and a late night talk show called "Geki's Late Night Talk Show". Rin: Oh, Nakamura-san, please inform Princess-san here about your last night's episode. Miyu: Don't forget to tell her about yesterday's morning's episode, too, Nakamura! Gekijou: (Turning to Rin and Miyu.) Alright then, I'll tell her about my late night show first. (Turning to Madeline.) Princess, on my weekly late night talk show, I interviewed two celebrities. Madeline: Oh, really? And how did that interview go? Gekijou: It went great~ehen! I interviewed Meguchin and Manoko, the two kogal idols who do modeling, fashion shows, and are on magazines. I talked to them about how they got their start as idols, how they got into kogal culture, and things like that. They also said that they were gonna star in an action movie. Yukiko: I have a picture of them right here, Princess! Look! (Shows Madeline the picture of the two kogal idols posing. Meguchin has long straight hair dyed strawberry blond with pink blush, red lipstick, light blue eyeshadow, a red blazer, a white crop top, a plaid miniskirt, black stilettos, and silver jewelry. Manoko has her long hair in a large bouffant dyed light brown and highlighted in platinum blond with pale pink blush, pastel blue eyeshadow, pale pink lipstick, a princess-like pastel pink mini dress, pale pink platform boots with silver glitter, and platinum jewelry. Both have tanned skin.) The one with strawberry blond hair is Meguchin (Points to Meguchin.) while the one with light brown hair and platinum blond highlights is Manoko (Points to Manoko). Miyako: I even have their promo photo for the new action movie they're gonna star in. (Shows Madeline the photo of Meguchin and Manoko on the tops of a red race car and a purple race car respectively in guts poses and wearing racer outfits and helmets, but without wearing their usual jewelry and make up; instead, they only have silver and platinum stud earrings respectively.) Madeline: (lightly smiles) I don't get to be in action movies that often, I can't really do anything too quickly without getting tired. Miyako: Well, that's a bit of a shame, but not everyone can be good at everything, you know. Naomi: Oh, Princess-san, I did some research on Meguchin and Manoko. They weren't always kogal idols. In fact, they were born in Minato City and they attended an all-girls private Quaker academy since both their families were Quakers. This is a rather rare photo of the two that I managed to get. (Shows Madeline the photo.) They didn't always have that California Girl tanned skin, dyed hair, and other kogal accessories. They wore more modest and plain clothing, and wore little to no accessories. You would think that they were completely different people. (The photo showed Meguchin and Manoko wearing white collared shirts with blue tunics, white mid-thigh length skirts, and black Mary Janes; Meguchin wore a blue shawl on her head while Manoko wore a dark blue shawl on her head.) The girl on the left(Points to a frowning girl with light skin, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail.) is Meguchin; her real name is Megumi Aoki. And the girl on the right(Points a frowning girl with pale skin, brown eyes, and black hair tied up in a neat bun) is Manoko; her real name is Kasumi Matsuda. (Then Naomi places Yukiko's photo and her own side by side.) They look completely different, don't they? Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars